


You're a Dream to Me

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [57]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, I ship Steve and Nat with happiness and each other, Imagine your OTP, Love, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Morning Sickness, Natasha Romanov Feels, Parenthood, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sitcom, Tickle Fights, Whump, munchies, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: 6. Baby James has joined the Rogers' household.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/811944
Comments: 60
Kudos: 186





	1. Widow with a Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this list of prompts on Tumblr for "which member of your otp does xyz things" and figured it’d be a fun project to explore with my five favorite ships. I hope you guys will enjoy this little series!❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU takes place after Age of Ultron in a universe where the Accords weren’t created, but Steve, Nat and the others were briefly on the run because of helping Bucky. They were all officially pardoned by the president when the truth came out about Zemo orchestrating the entire situation.

* * *

The sound of a nose being blown got Steve’s attention and he stepped into his bedroom to see Natasha curled up under the blanket on the bed. She looked...well, terrible. Her face was pink, her red hair was tied up in a lazy bun and she wore an oversized t shirt paired with one of his boxers.

A trash bag full of dirty tissues was on the floor next to her and a large mug sat on the nightstand. The diffuser he bought her last Christmas was on, blowing out the vapors of water and essential oils in the room.

"You’re sick?" He asked in disbelief as he sat on the mattress.

Slowly, she nodded, wiping her nose with a tissue. "Unfortunately, yeah. I don’t understand it. I _never_ get sick. You know that better than anyone." She sneezed into her sleeve.

"Maybe it’s food poisoning. Have you eaten anything different lately?"

"No, I haven't changed my diet. It doesn’t make sense." Her hand went to the bun at the top of her head and she wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, my hair needs to be washed. I feel so ugly and I hate it."

Steve had to roll his eyes. "You? Ugly? Come on, Nat. That’s an impossibility."

"You’re only saying that because you’re my husband and you’re supposed to support me."

"That’s not true. I would never lie to you. Even if we weren’t married, I'd think you’re a knockout. I have told you that before." He poked her leg.

"But that was when I looked sexy and normal. Now I’m sweaty and tired and I must look like a human dumpster." The redhead groaned and rubbed her face. "I’m also pretty sure I broke out because there’s a row of bumps on my forehead."

He touched her head, wondering if maybe she was just imagining things, but to his surprise, he felt the bumps she referred to. His brow furrowed. "That _is_ weird. You never break out."

"I know. I have no idea what’s going on with me. I was fine yesterday, but now, I’m a mess." Natasha fell back on the bed and huffed.

Glancing again at the mug on the table, Steve asked, "Have you eaten anything?"

"No. All I could manage was drinking tea. I tried to eat a couple of hot dogs and I threw them up. Then was going to heat up some lasagna from last night, but the smell was horrible and I had to throw it out."

"What? We just made that two days ago."

"That’s what I was thinking too. Maybe I didn’t close the lid all the way and that caused the food to spoil. It’s happened before."

"That’s true. Maybe you have a stomach virus or something, but how would you even get that?" Having a super soldier serum in her veins - okay, it was a knock-off, but the Russian serum was just as effective as his own - should make her body incapable of being sick. She also hadn’t been vaccinated recently, so that couldn’t be the reason why she was under the weather.

"I didn’t do much yesterday. I exercised, we sparred, I did some cleaning around our apartment and I went to my pottery class. After that, I came home, we ate dinner, watched a movie together and went to bed." She shrugged. "There’s no explanation for this."

They hadn’t gone on a mission for the last couple of days either since it was their time off the clock for avenging. Since they both had trained Sam, Bucky, Wanda and Vision last year, they didn’t always have to join them when they were needed. Sam and Bucky were good at co-leading their team members and Steve and Natasha considered them to be their alternates if they were unable to work.

The two men were close friends as well, which helped their dynamic as partners. Everyone else on the team respected them and when they had begun joining the Avengers on missions, they meshed well with them all. Tony had even handed out an olive branch to Bucky and they tentatively began to get along.

This was good news for Steve because he remembered how badly he and Tony had fought before he left the Avengers. That was an awful time for him when he’d been on the run from the government. If he hadn’t had Natasha by his side, he didn’t think he would’ve been able to handle it with just Sam and Wanda.

It was an insult by any means. Sam and Wanda were like family to him, but Natasha was one of his best friends and he also happened to be in love with her. It was only when the two of them were stashed away in a grimy motel in Johannesburg that he finally told her how he felt. Instead of talking, she'd thrown herself into his arms and kissed him. That was an unexpected reaction, but he definitely didn’t complain.

They made love to each other that night and Natasha confessed her feelings for him as well, so the next morning, and every morning after, they were always in the same bed. Their friends noticed the affection between them for years, but since that night together, things had shifted. Now, they were more open with their touches. It wasn’t anything inappropriate, just a kiss here, a hand squeeze there.

On an Avengers mission to Slovenia, after capturing a HYDRA terrorist cell, they told their friends about their relationship. Sam and Bucky had both said it was time they got off their asses and became a couple. Wanda divulged that she sensed the strength of their connection brush against her conscience several times and was pleased they had finally told each other how they felt.

Even though they didn’t need it, it was great to know that their friends approved of their newfound romance. From that point, their partnership was even more enjoyable. It took Steve four months of serious dating - courting, really - Natasha before he realized that she was the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

So the next time they had a date, he took her out to the park on a picnic that they’d prepared together in his kitchen. They went for a walk after eating and he stopped to get down on one knee to pull out his mother’s ring. He hadn’t even opened his mouth to ask her before she said yes.

Those four months together had been enough for them to know that they wanted to be married. So Steve and Natasha woke Wanda, Bucky and Sam up on an early Saturday morning and asked them to come to city hall to be witnesses at their marriage ceremony. They accepted, of course, and within an hour, they were Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers.

The actual wedding took place a month later with all of their friends in attendance. It was a smaller ceremony than most, as Steve and Natasha had no living relatives, but it was an event that was full of love and joy.

Bucky was the best man, Sam and Clint were the groomsman. Wanda was the maid of honor while Maria and Laura were bridesmaids. Little Lila was the flower girl - much to her excitement - and Cooper was the ring bearer. Nick walked Natasha down the aisle and cried a little when he watched the young woman who was like a daughter to him marry the man of her dreams.

Tony paid for their wedding honeymoon as his gift to them, so after the reception, Steve and Natasha had been whisked away in their friend's private jet to a island in the Seychelles. It was one of the most beautiful places either of them had ever been, made so even more since they were there together.

They had been married for almost two months now and Steve had planned to make a big pot of gumbo for dinner, but seeing how sick his wife was, he thought maybe she might be better drinking a bowl chicken broth. He touched her cheek. "I’m sorry, babe. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, my back is sore. Can you give me a rub down?"

"Sure." Steve waited for her to roll over, but she stayed in place. "Honey, you’ve got to move or else I can’t do it."

She grumbled. "Just roll me on my stomach then."

"Wow, I had no idea you could be so lazy." He grinned as he gently pushed her onto her belly. "That's nothing like the Natasha Rogers I know and love."

"Maybe not, but when she’s tired, sick and sleepy, this is what you get."

"In that case, is it too late for a refund?" He pressed his fingers into her skin, kneading the flesh as he spoke.

Laughter bubbled out of her chest and her shoulders shook. "You’re lucky that you’re cute, otherwise I’d make you pay for that remark." She raised her foot to playfully bop him on the back.

"Hey. Let the master do his work." His hand swatted her backside.

"Oh, yeah. Can you rub the spot right above my tailbone? It’s been feeling sore too. But make sure you don’t dig to deep with your fingernails. Use the heel of your palm so it won’t hurt."

"Is that all?" The sarcasm in Steve’s voice was intentional, but it was combined with fondness. He knew his wife was sensitive right now and massaging her too hard might cause her pain, so he made sure to use half the amount of pressure that he usually did.

"Yes. You may continue." Natasha matched his sarcasm with a feigned air of haughtiness as she turned her head to rest on the comfortable bed. All she could think of was how blessed she was to have a husband who could give her out-of-this-world massages.

Steve occasionally placed soft kisses on her skin while he rubbed her down, making her moan in pleasure. In time, her body grew slack and he knew she’d fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead, then got rid of the tissues, the bowl and he refilled her diffuser with more water and essential oils.

Maybe a call to one of the doctors Tony hired for the Avengers was in order. Natasha's immune system was different than the average human and only a doctor with confidential medical knowledge about her biology could be trusted to check in her. Luckily, there were plenty of medical personnel who weren’t HYDRA operatives and after careful vetting, they had been cleared to work with the Avengers.

For a moment, Steve just watched his sleeping wife's form. He'd let her rest for a couple of hours, then wrangle her into the bathroom to take a hot shower. It had been a long time since he’d been sick himself, but he was grateful that there were people in place who could help Natasha. He just couldn’t stop wondering what was making her feel so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you guys know the real reason for Nat's sickness.😉


	2. Chill, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _People think Natasha is always in control of her emotions, but they’ve never seen her when she’s pregnant and watching daytime television._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons of Love is a fictional soap opera I made up for this fic. So if any of you were hoping it was real, it’s not. Sorry.😜

* * *

A loud crash from the living room had Steve running out of the bathroom, concern etched into his features. "Nat, what’s going on?!" When he made it to the living room, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene before him. His pregnant wife was crouched on the armchair a few feet away, looking at the television that had a big hole in it. The remote control was on the floor.

"Wha-? Did you throw the remote at the tv??"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. I was watching Seasons of Love and one of the characters did something stupid so I threw the remote. I didn’t realize what I'd done until after." Her hand ran through her hair and she sighed, sitting back down. "Babe, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a new one."

"Okay." Steve furrowed his brow at the tv. He wasn’t upset about the broken television that his wife had just destroyed. Right now, he was curious how it was possible for her to do such damage with a small remote controller. "I guess it’s good you were aiming at the tv. Otherwise, I’d have to fix a hole in the wall." He picked up the controller and set it on the coffee table.

"Seriously. These damn hormones are making me insane. One second I’m happy, the next, I’m ready to cry buckets." She shook her head and looked down at her bulbous stomach. Four months had passed since they found out Natasha's sickness was really morning sickness. As excited as she was to be a mother, she was ready for her pregnancy to be over.

It was bad enough that she couldn’t go on Avengers missions anymore, but not being able to eat some of her favorite foods was a pain. Liquor was completely off limits - not that she was a drunk, but Russian's love vodka, so that was hard to give up - she had to be mindful of how much caffeine she digested, hot dogs were a big no, so was any kind of deli meat and all of the processed junk food she loved to snack on.

Steve loved to tease her and say how proud he was that she was finally eating healthier foods. "Now I can get you to try some of these keto recipes," he’d said with a grin. Even though he had a healthy immune system thanks to the super soldier serum, he was always careful about what he put in his body. He ate junk food occasionally, but for the most part, he snacked on fruits and vegetables.

Realizing that he was dripping on the carpet, Steve headed back to the bathroom to finish towelling himself off. It was only until he finished dressing that he remembered what she said she’d been watching. "Seasons of Love?" He came back out to face Natasha. "Why were you watching that? You hate soap operas."

"I know, but I couldn’t find anything good on tv besides Madame Bovary and Dr. Phil, so I just switched to the soaps channel." Natasha munched on a carrot and shook her head. "This show is so stupid. The main character, Charisse, has a dysfunctional family. Her mom, Susan, died twelve years ago in a car crash and her dad, Jack, remarried his long-time mistress, Elaine. Jack and Susan had four kids and he got a vasectomy because he didn't want more children, but his mistress convinced him to adopt a little boy at the local orphanage."

Steve stared at his wife, who was speaking so fast that he had a hard time keeping up with what she was saying. "Hold on. This sounds fascinating, but why did you throw the remote at the tv?"

"Oh, the boy Elaine persuaded her husband to adopt set fire to the whole house and everyone in it died except for Charisse and Elaine. It turns out that Susan orchestrated the whole thing so she could get revenge on her husband for cheating on her. I threw the remote because Susan accidentally shot her daughter instead of Elaine. She was ten feet away from her and she missed! That’s just pathetic. Even when I was a preteen, I knew how to shoot straight. These writers come up with the most ridiculous garbage."

Laughter bubbled up in Steve's throat and he grabbed his chest, throwing his head back. " _That’s_ why you threw the remote? Nat, you are a mess!"

She laughed along with him, understanding how silly she sounded. "I really am. Eating all of this health food is making me crack up and it’s your fault." She grabbed a decorative pillow from the couch and swatted her husband in the face with it.

"Hey!" The blond ducked away when she swung at him again, reaching out to tickle her with his fingers. "It’s not right to abuse your spouse!"

"Nonono, not the sides!" Natasha squealed and tried to extricate herself from his grip, but he had her locked in his embrace, wiggling his fingers onto the skin underneath her blouse. Normally, she could handle being tickled, but not while she was pregnant. Now, she was at her most vulnerable and he took advantage of it.

Steve was careful not to lean on her with his entire weight, but he stayed put, eliciting belly laughs and gasps form his wife. After a few minutes of this, she was huffing and pushed his shoulders.

"Please, stop. It hurts to keep laughing." Tears slid down her cheeks and she blinked up at him with an "I give up" expression.

"Alright." He dropped his hands from her sides, but he slid his arms around her waist to hold her close. "You're beautiful when you laugh."

"Mm, well I don’t feel beautiful. I feel like a balloon." She groaned and leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. "You have no idea how glad I’ll be to give birth so my body can go back to the way it was. I miss eating Wanda's homemade rum cake."

"If you want, I can get you a vegan-"

Natasha slapped his knee with her palm. "Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Steven."

"Yes, ma’am, but you’ll still have to stay away from those junk foods for a while." When she sent him an inquisitive look, he continued. "Remember, after you’ve had James, it’ll be important that you eat healthy so you won’t pass any toxins to him when you breastfeed him."

"Ugh, I forgot about that." She rubbed her forehead. "Being pregnant is no joke. You have to make sure you’re getting enough nutrients and minerals. After all this stuff I have to do for him, this kid had better do everything we say without complaints."

Steve snorted. "The chance of that happening is about as likely as the sun not rising in the east."

"I hate it when you’re right."

"Which is pretty much all the time."

"Oh, brother." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. When James gets older and he doesn’t want to obey us, we can send him to stay with his Uncle Tony for a couple of days. How about that?"

"That’s a good idea. Tony wouldn’t know what to do with a kid. Maybe he would get some fun out of it."

"Or he’d be driven crazy. Either way, we’d laugh about it."

"True." The super soldier kissed his wife's neck and nudged her to get up. "Come on."

"Why? What’s wrong?"

"You’ve got to buy me a new tv since you just broke this one, remember?"

Sheepishly, she nodded. "Right." They stood from the couch and went to their bedroom to grab their jackets. Once she had her purse in hand, she looked up at her husband. "Since I’m eating for two, you should buy me lunch while we’re out."

"And by lunch, you mean ice cream."

"You catch on quickly." Natasha winked at Steve and looped their arms as they left their apartment together.


	3. Counting the Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Natasha can’t wait for her pregnancy to be over, but there are some nice perks that come with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, guys! Working has made me more tired and sometimes, I’m just not in the mood to write. Thankfully, I was up to it today. This girl works hard for the money!💪🏽

* * *

Sighing, Natasha brushed her teeth with fast strokes. This was the third time she’d thrown up this week. Baby James was making it hard for her to keep food down. She didn’t resent him for it, but it’d be nice to enjoy a meal without worrying that she’d have to run to the bathroom.

She was blessed to have such a doting husband who cooked when she didn’t feel like it and took the time to research what kind of foods she could have while she was pregnant. Not being able to drink alcohol or sodas was kind of a drag, but she actually liked drinking more water. Of course, she couldn’t hold it down for long, but she was never dehydrated.

It would be nice to finally stop puking though. Natasha hadn’t done so much vomiting before in her entire life. The interesting thing was she never threw up in the morning. It was always midday when she was relaxing on the couch or preparing a salad for lunch.

Steve had gotten so used to her throwing up that he made sure to keep a pot in every room in case she couldn't make it to the toilet. She always felt gross whenever she threw up, but Steve's support did wonders for her self esteem. Her husband was her biggest cheerleader and that fact added greatly to her joy.

Once she finished brushing her teeth and scrubbing her tongue, the redhead looked at herself in the mirror. With a groan, she realized that her shirt had a yellow puke stain on it. Grumbling under her breath, she quickly yanked the top off and tossed it on the bathroom tile. She started to go to the bedroom and retrieve another shirt, but stopped.

"No. I’ll take a soak first. My body needs it." She looked around the cabinets for her favorite rosemary bath salts and when she found the bag, she poured a substantial amount in the tub and turned the water on. Her movements were slower than usual because of her bigger weight, but there was no rush.

After she disposed the rest of her clothes, she sank into the steaming water, letting out a moan of happiness as warmth surrounded her. Since she’d taken a shower earlier today, she didn’t have to bathe in the tub, just soak. Natasha hadn’t used the bathtub much in her life. She always preferred showers. You could get clean a lot faster because the shower head was rinsing the dirt off your body.

Being pregnant made her understand the importance of a good soak. It relaxed her joints, especially her feet, which had taken to swelling recently. She never soaked if she was dirty though. Without fail, she'd take a brief shower before soaking in the tub. Steve liked to tease her about how picky she was when it came to baths, but she didn’t mind. They poked fun at each other a lot in their marriage.

Within minutes, her shoulders and feet began to grow less tense and she relaxed more in the water. Steve had bought these bath salts for her because they were made to specifically help pregnant women with their soreness. A little more time and she’d have fallen asleep right there, but footsteps alerted her to the presence of her husband.

The door opened and Steve walked into the bathroom. He was still wearing his Captain America uniform, letting her know that he’d just got back from an Avengers mission. He smiled down at his wife. "Hey. You alright?"

"Mmhm. I threw up a little bit and had to brush my teeth. I got some vomit on my shirt too, so I figured I'd just take a soak."

His face was full of sympathy and he bent down to stroke her cheek. "I’m sorry I wasn’t here to hold your hair back. Want me to make you a cup of tea?"

_How is he so perfect?_ Natasha felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes and she shook her head. "No. I’m fine. Feeling a little lonely in this tub though." She waggled her eyebrows at him and he got the message.

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a wink. The soldier picked up her clothes and deposited them in the hamper, then he removed his uniform.

Her green eyes took in his muscled form and her breathing quickened. Steve was well-endowed everywhere and it never ceased to arouse her to see his naked body. Once his clothes were completely off, he got in the tub, sliding behind her and pulling her into his lap. His strong chest against her back felt comforting and she hummed to herself as she leaned against him.

Natasha entwined her fingers with his and kissed his knuckles. "How'd the mission go?"

"Good. Bucky and Wanda did some outstanding teamwork tonight. They’re almost as good as us in the field."

"See? I told you they're a good pair. A lot of people can’t work together on the job when they’re in a romantic relationship, but they’re an exception to the rule. I always knew they’d make it happen. After all, they had a couple of amazing teachers." She poked his knee with her free hand.

"Okay. I can agree with that. I guess I was just worried they were moving too fast, particularly since Bucky was still healing from his past as the Winter Soldier."

"Understandable, but sometimes you heal better when you know someone has your back. Barnes knew he had me, you and Sam, but when it comes to the love of a good woman...well, even close friends can’t beat that. I think they helped each other."

"Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not a romantic, Mrs. Rogers." Steve kissed her neck.

"Oh, I'd taze them if they even tried." She nuzzled her nose to his.

He grazed her breasts with his hand, cupping them gently. The slight groan from his wife's lips encouraged him to continue, but to be gentle. He knew that women’s breasts were very sensitive during pregnancy and with Natasha, she may be more sensitive than most.

"I know you’re eager for James to be born, but you look wonderful like this. Belly swollen with the child we created. Our little blessing." He caressed her stomach with his other hand and kept speaking sweet things to her. "You're going to be an amazing mother, baby. You already are one. I’m so grateful that you chose me to be your husband."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she leaned back into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her. "There could only be you, Steve. From the moment we met, I was drawn to you and the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. You’re my perfect half, my partner for life, and every day we spend together is a privilege. I couldn’t belong to anyone but you."

Their emotions ran high and they both just held on to each other as they cried. That is, until a kick in Natasha's belly caught them by surprise, making them laugh.

"I guess he approves of us," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...or he thinks we’re a couple of saps." She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"That’s fine with me. If it weren’t for the two of us saps, he wouldn’t even be here." The blond rubbed his wife's belly. "You hear that, James?"

Three kicks in Natasha's stomach was the baby's response and his mother grinned. "I swear, I’m just going to call you the baby whisperer. He never responds like that when I talk to him."

"Well, I can’t help it that I’m gifted." Steve smirked and nipped at her neck. "Maybe I can teach you how to talk to babies when we have our next one."

"Ha! You wish. James and I have our own way of communicating. Right, sweetie?"

A single kick was his reply.

"See? He talks to me too."

"That was just a fluke." Steve poked her side.

"Fluke, schmuke. He talks to me just as much as he talks to you. Stop being argumentative, Mr. Rogers."

"I’ll stop doing that when you stop inciting it, Mrs. Rogers," he quipped in return.

She giggled and entwined their fingers. "Tell you what. Rub my back and I'll think about it."

"Deal." 


	4. Not Quite Down for the Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A sprained ankle keeps Natasha in bed, but not for long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea wasn’t part of the prompt list, but it's a better choice than what I was originally going to use.☺️

* * *

Natasha rubbed her ankle gently. She sprained it two days ago when she tripped on a wet, sunken patch of grass on the back lawn of the complex. Oddly, it was taking a lot longer to heal than usual. A consultation from one of the doctors on the Avengers' payroll - rather, Tony's payroll - had informed her that her serum was working double time to take care of baby James, so any injuries she got wouldn’t heal as quickly.

Of course, Steve took this quite literally, and he refused to let Natasha do anything. He didn’t let her cook, clean or try to exercise. Only when her ankle was healed was she allowed to do so - she did manage to hobble to the bathroom on her good leg. It was hilarious because he really couldn’t stop her from doing something if her mind was made up, but because of her sensitive condition, she deferred to her husband‘s wishes.

She couldn’t blame him for being overprotective and a tad paranoid. After all, she was his wife and she also happened to be carrying his first child. Their health and well-being was more important than anything in the world and he was merely doing his duty to keep them both safe. If she was in his position, she’d do the same.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t bored, though.

For some women, lying in bed all day was nirvana. For Natasha, it was a nightmare. She enjoyed her freedom and, until now, she never realized how good she had it until her sprained ankle limited her movement. That being said, she had a television in her bedroom equipped with all the latest streaming devices and Steve enlisted their teammates to keep her company at different times so she wouldn’t be lonely. 

Sam and James played monopoly with her and she realized how hilariously over the top they could be at the classic board game. Vision came by to play a game of chess. She was happy to say that she beat him - a feat that he found quite puzzling because no one else had defeated him yet.

Wanda sneaked her junk food that she didn’t need, told her how she’d successfully completed her first spy mission earlier that morning and played a few songs on her acoustic guitar. Baby James liked the music himself and gave a few kicks to his mother's stomach to emphasize his delight.

Natasha enjoyed having her teammates spend time with her. It made being stuck in bed not so bad, but she still wanted to be able to go where she wanted without having to _wait_ for the others to visit her. It wasn’t a selfish desire, but a human one. 

At the moment, she was alone and pretty bored. The tv was currently playing an episode of The Nanny, but she kept glaring at her foot, as if willing it to get better. She flexed her foot slowly and twisted it in a circular motion. As she moved it, she felt a twinge of pain and stopped. 

"Well, that still doesn’t mean anything. I should test it on the ground first."

Cautiously, she slid forward on the bed, her wrapped ankle inching closer and closer to the edge of the mattress. When her foot touched the soft carpet, she pushed down slightly, bobbing it. There was no pain, so she put her other foot down and stood in place. A thrill of happiness rushed through her. Now she wouldn’t have to stay in bed anymore!

Natasha made a step forward and instantly, pain shot through her ankle and she gasped, falling back onto the soft cushion. "Ah!" She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, rubbing her ankle to help the pain.

"Oh, Nat," Steve’s voice came from the doorway and hurried over to her perch on the mattress. Concern was written on his face. "You know you can’t walk until your ankle is completely healed."

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "But I’m sick of staying in bed! It's driving me crazy. Ask Tony to make me a jet powered wheelchair or something so I can get around easily."

"Well, he didn’t exactly make a wheelchair, but it’s even better."

"What do you mean? He’s actually been working on something to help me be mobile?"

"Yeah. He didn’t want any of us to tell you until it was done." Steve rubbed her back.

Giddily, Natasha began to bounce where she sat. "And he’s done now?"

"Mmhm. He’s been working on something like this for a while. Science was never my best subject, but apparently, he took some ideas from the jets that power his suit to fly and applied it to a pair of high tech boots. He could explain it better than I can. Come on." Her husband stood up and held out a hand to her.

"As much as I'd love to go with you, there’s no chance I’m walking on this foot. I have a high tolerance for pain, but my body is going through some crazy changes. Tony's justgonna have to come up here."

"Woman, would you stop acting like you know everything? I’ll carry you to the lab." His arms spread out.

She blinked, feeling a light flush appear on her cheeks. "Oh. Well, that’s a good idea." Smiling, she reached for him and he scooped her up in a fireman's carry. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck and she leaned her head against his chest.

"I know. I'm full of them. That’s part of my charm." He winked at her and nuzzled her nose with his own.

Natasha closed her eyes and relaxed in her husband's warm embrace. If Tony’s invention needed more work, she was totally fine staying in Steve's hold for a while longer.


	5. A Case of the Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Natasha's change in appetite was a wacky thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s something to be thankful for! I finally posted!❤️

* * *

"Alright, alright. I’m getting something to eat. Now stop that kicking, young man." Natasha touched her tummy and stared down at the protruding belly with a glare. The steady soccer kicks her son had been giving her for the past ten minutes stopped almost immediately and she chuckled to herself.

Whenever she said out loud that she was going to get food, he’d always simmer down. Silly kid. She had a feeling that he’d be as much of a food lover as height of his parents. Steve had several cookbooks in their house, full of recipes that he’d made for the Avengers. Each one of their teammates had a favorite dish of his.

Once, Steve decided to make stuffed bell peppers for the team. Thor was very impressed with his friend's culinary skills and now, whenever he came to visit, Steve made sure to have a casserole dish of stuffed bell peppers waiting. Wanda's was beef goulash. It reminded her of home and since she liked stew, soups and broths, she didn’t have a hard time figuring out what she liked.

Tony liked lasagna and Clint liked spinach, so they always fought for thirds of Steve's spinach lasagna. The super soldier quickly realized that he’d have to make two big pans whenever he cooked it for his team. Bruce was a sucker for rice pudding. He had a major sweet tooth and any time Steve experimented with dessert, the scientist would always volunteer to be a taste tester.

On the other hand, Natasha had a hard time trying to decide what her favorite dish was. After all, she’d eaten a little of everything he made and it all turned out great. He was really an amazing cook.

Two nights ago he made an incredible broccoli and cheddar soup that he served in round, hollowed out loaves of bread. There was some left over and although Natasha loved the soup, it wasn’t enough to fill her stomach. What she wanted right now was a steak, but that took too long to prepare. 

She put on the pair of black and red jet boots Tony had made for her, activated them and flew to the kitchen. They weren’t particularly stylish, but she wore them whenever she left the house for whatever reason. She also liked wearing them around the house a lot because she didn’t have to use her legs as much and waddling everywhere she went wasn’t fun. 

Once she was in the kitchen though, she took the boots off, going barefoot. After a brief search in the fridge, she decided to make a peanut butter sandwich. It was good, but as she finished her last bite she felt like something was missing.

"Oh! I know." The redhead licked her fingers and looked for the sandwich cookbook she'd bought for Steve last Christmas. It had a special section for peanut butter sandwiches, all with different ingredients. When she found it, she flipped the pages until she landed on the right one.

There were all kinds of peanut butter sandwiches with different twists, but she was looking for something that was exceptional and exciting. Finally, she saw an intriguing recipe. It was a normal peanut butter sandwich, but with five marshmallows, a drizzle of honey and two strips of bacon, grilled on a panini press.

Now, ordinarily, Natasha would've gagged at this recipe and looked for something less radical, but her pregnancy hormones changed her appetite so much that she was more daring with her food choices.

She already liked junk food, but at the moment, her preference for it exceeded its normal level. Not that she was worried. She still ate plenty of fruits - not the really sweet ones - and vegetables and did pilates every day. Even if she _didn’t_ do all of these things, she had a peak immune system thanks to the Soviet version of the super soldier serum running through her body.

Of course, Steve had to constantly remind her to get off her feet and relax. He'd been a doting husband most of the time she’d been pregnant, but he was also like her commanding officer. He made sure she didn’t overindulge on ice cream and potato chips and he always woke her up for a morning walk. He pushed her to stay active and even though she groaned and complained about it, she was glad that he did.

Thankfully, he was out grocery shopping so he wouldn’t be able to chastise her on what she was about to eat. With a wicked grin on her face, she got all the ingredients she needed for her peanut butter sandwich and put it together. She silently thanked Tony for giving them the panini press as a housewarming gift when they first moved in.

Natasha got everything ready and heated the press, putting a little butter on it to heat the sandwich more evenly. As she waited, she drank a glass of water and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She’d been doing that a lot more and understandably so since her belly was as big as a beach ball. This was the eighth month of her pregnancy and she was eager for little James to make his appearance.

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t happy she was having a baby. She was thrilled, but dealing with morning sickness, swollen feet and breasts, not being able to eat certain foods and having crazy mood swings was **not** her idea of a fun time. When she did give birth, she’d be overjoyed to meet her son and to have her body back.

The smell of toasted bread made Natasha's nose flare and she lifted the panini press to check on her sandwich. A lump of marshmallow was on the verge of spilling out of the bread and onto the grill itself so she quickly removed it, dropping it onto her plate. She waited for thirty seconds before pulling off a piece and putting it in her mouth.

"Oh, my God. It’s amazing." The redhead groaned and bit into her sandwich, chewing her food slowly and with relish. She was so focused on eating that she didn’t realize the front door was opening until her husband called.

"I'm home!" Steve's voice rang out as the front door opened and closed.

"Shit!" She chewed faster, but there was still two-thirds of her sandwich left and she knew she wouldn’t be able to finish it before he saw her.

In the kitchen, he set down the handful of grocery bags on the island and began to put the items up in their perspective places. He sniffed and smiled at her. "Something smells good. What'd you make, babe?"

"A san'wich," she replied, mouth full of hot bread.

He put five cartons of eggs in the fridge and turned around. "Oh. What kind? That looks like peanut butter, but you put something else in it?" He peered at the sandwich in her hands and sniffed again. "Wait a minute. Is that...bacon??"

She nodded.

"Why would you put bacon in-you know what? Sweet and salty do go well together and that’s better than eating plain peanut butter on bread." He wrinkled his nose and she stuck out her tongue at him.

The action pushed a small piece of marshmallow to the corner of her lips and she wiped it away quickly. However, the rest of the marshmallow in her sandwich was very gooey and some of it slid from between the two pieces of bread and fell on her big toe.

"Oh, hot, hot, hot!" Natasha squealed and waddled in place, shaking her body from left to right - since hopping was out of the question. She shook her foot a few inches above the ground until the marshmallow finally slid off her toe and onto the kitchen floor.

Steve had watched this entire scene with confusion and disbelief. It was like something out of a comic, seeing his very pregnant wife jostle in place like that. He started to laugh and she glared at him, which just made him laugh harder. "I don't think I’ll ever forget that for as long as I live."

"It’s not very loving to laugh at your wife's pain." She bit into her sandwich again and huffed.

"Oh, shush. You’ve laughed at me plenty of times. This is just payback, especially since I know you’re eating something that you really shouldn’t." He retrieved a paper towel, wetted it under the faucet, dripped a little soap on it and wiped at the marshmallow that had fallen on the ground. "What else is in that sandwich besides peanut butter and bacon, hm?"

She sighed and swallowed her food. "Marshmallows and honey."

"That much?" Steve threw the towel away and frowned at his wife. "You know you have to keep your blood sugar down."

"I know, I know. I just had a craving for something sweet." She bit her lip.

"Well, I suppose it’s not that much of a big deal since you haven’t been eating a lot of sweets anyway. At least drink some water. That'll help flush the sugar out of your system."

"Whatever you say, _doctor_ ," Natasha said with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Let me have a bite of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I’ve never had a toasted peanut butter sandwich before, and definitely not with marshmallows, bacon and honey."

The redhead handed the sandwich to him and he tore off a piece, putting it in his mouth and chewing slowly. As he savored the taste his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow, that’s not bad. It’s different, but I kinda like it."

"Want me to make you one?"

"If you don’t mind."

"Of course I don’t. As long as you share some of it with me."

"Alright, but you have to kiss me first." 

"That’s easy." She smiled and pulled her husband close for a soft smooch.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Baby James has joined the Rogers' household._

* * *

Natasha made her way down the hall and walked into the bedroom on her right. Once inside, she headed for the crib, peering down at the baby that lie there, fast asleep. She knew that she should've been in bed, but she hadn’t been able to resist the pull to watch her newborn son. LED night lights were on in the room so she could easily see, but the soft bedding in James' crib was high enough that it wouldn’t disturb him.

The walls of James' room were painted a periwinkle blue and there was already a selection of baby toys for him to play with later. The Rogers' bought a playpen so James wouldn’t run all over the place, or in his current state, crawl. For all they knew, being the offspring of two Avengers who possessed a super soldier serum might make him proficient as he learned to walk and talk.

Perhaps this child would become an Avenger and wield his father’s shield in the future. A smile spread on her face as she thought about his possibilities. She and Steve wanted the best for their little boy and she knew that whatever he decided to do, they would be proud of him no matter what.

All the mushy feelings that Natasha had seen from women who had children finally made sense to her. It was funny because she hadn’t even been a mother for a whole year. She supposed it was a natural instinct that she always had, but had never been awakened until the right moment.

Footsteps sounded behind her and she felt the presence of her husband join her by the crib. Steve slid his arm around her waist and tucked her to his side. The warmth from his body was comforting and she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can’t sleep?" He asked.

"No. He’s so quiet. I expected him to maybe cry or be fussy, but he’s sleeping soundly."

"Some babies are like that. My ma said I was a quiet baby too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hardly cried about anything, even when I was hungry or needed my diaper changed. I guess James takes after me in that respect."

"Mm. Maybe. I bet he’ll be a fighter. That’s something you and I have in common."

"And I got that from my mom. She was one of the toughest women I know. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be here today."

"I wish I could’ve met her. From everything you’ve told me, I’m sure I would’ve loved her."

"She would’ve loved you too. She was good at reading people, seeing their hearts. If she were alive when we first started dating, she’d have said, "Steven, that woman is a good egg. You'd best treat her right or you’ll have me to answer to!"

Natasha couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face. "Would she really have said that?"

"Oh, yeah. Sarah Rogers was a feisty woman. She loved people, but she wasn’t afraid to lay down the law. Nobody messed with her."

"Sounds like she would've made a good agent."

"Honestly? I think so too."

They stayed silent for a moment, content to watch their son sleep in his crib. Natasha was taken by how small and fragile this child was. For the next couple of years they’d have to feed, bathe, and clothe him. They had already talked about how they’d raise him. Neither of them planned to let James have a nanny or put him in a nursery.

Being an Avenger was a demanding job, but since they were both leaders and mentors of the team, that would give them more quality time to spend with their son.

"It’s amazing, isn’t it? How a whole person could actually live inside of your body. I never really understood what women meant when they said giving birth to a child was a miracle until it happened to me." Natasha stroked James' cheek lightly, feeling his soft baby skin. "He’s so delicate, so tiny."

"And he’s all ours," Steve said gently.

"Yes. It’s quite a thrill, isn’t it?"

"Being a parent? Definitely. Our lives are going to change a lot, but we’ve always been a good team. We can handle it. Right, partner?"

"Right." Natasha kissed her husband on the lips and they stayed there for a little longer, gazing adoringly at their son.

She knew they wouldn’t always be Avengers. Eventually, they would retire and focus on their personal lives. Maybe they would travel the globe - that would be wonderful since the only time they’ve gone to other countries was for SHIELD and Avengers missions. For a long time, she’d worked for organizations and put herself last every time. Now, it was time for her to put her wishes first.

Becoming a wife and a mother was something Natasha never believed could happen to her, but she was truly grateful for this gift she’d been given. No matter what life would throw at the Rogers', she knew they could handle it because they were a _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
